Kung-Fu Strawhat
by MarioLover3752
Summary: Luffy had always dreamed of becoming a great kung-fu warrior like the Furious Five; but he was accidently chosen as the Dragon Warrior, he just might have gotten more than he bargained for! Based on the movie: Kung-Fu Panda.
1. Prologue

Our story begins somewhere in the mountains, where a swift wind was blowing through the area as the sun shone brightly. A figure was seen walking across a bridge, wearing blue shorts, a cape, and a hat that covered his eyes. He paused in order to look at a village ahead of him.

"Legend tells of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills with the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes."

The man calmly walks to the village, and into a restaurant, which, at the moment was loaded with rogue pirates and bandits. They all glared at the warrior with their evil eyes, while the customers were hiding and quivering in fear.

As if he didn't notice, the warrior found a seat and started eating as a bandit named Higuma came over, glaring at him.

"I see you like to chew, eh? Maybe you should chew on my fist!" Higuma suddenly brought his fist down onto the table hard, but the warrior remained unfazed; continuing to eat.

"The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full; then he swallowed and then he spoke."

"Enough talk, let's fight." he said in determination. He suddenly shot up and began fighting Higuma, the bandits, and the rogue pirates. One by one, each pirate and bandit were beaten by the warrior as the innocent watched in amazement, especially when his fists stretched out longer than a normal human's would.

"In fact, his moves were so deadly, that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness!"

"My eyes!" a pirate named Caribou shrieked.

"He's just too awesome!" another pirate, Bellamy yelled.

"And attractive." a girl named Vivi added.

"How can we ever repay you?" her father, Corba asked.

"There is no charge for awesomeness or attractiveness." the warrior replied; before giving a wide grin. "But some meat might be good; right after I beat up the rest of these guys." With that, he broke through the roof, taking out the bandits as he went, one or two at a time.

"It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his mordacity, whatever that means."

The warrior continued to take out the bandits, gradually getting faster with each hit. Suddenly, a ton load of pirates rained down on him, determined to take him out. Without a hint of worry, his fists suddenly turned black and he yelled "Gum-Gum GATLING!" He threw a series of rapid punches, causing the pirates to fall into the waters around the bridge as he calmly walks on it.

"Never before had a man been so feared and so loved."

He paused and glanced at a nearby mountain. From it, five figures leaped down and landed safely on the ground; they then bowed before him.

"Why, even the most heroic heroes in all the East Blue, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master."

"We should hang out." a well-built man with blond hair said, as he blew out some smoke.

"Agreed." the warrior replied. The six then struck battle poses, with two of them bringing out weapons, and another grow larger. They are about to confront more pirates and kick butt as if fighting in a war.

"But hanging out will have to wait, because when you're facing the ten thousand members of the Demon Mountain Armada, there's only one thing that matters! And that's…"

"Hey, Luffy! Get up already!" the blonde suddenly said in a different voice.

"You're going to be late for work!" a female voice rang out.

The warrior blinked in confusion, then yelped as he ended up tumbling down…

* * *

...to the floor. The whole adventure was nothing more than a dream, made by an absent-minded dreamer, who had just fell out of bed and woke up.

The dreamer yawned as he laid the floor. He was a 17-year boy with short, black hair and wearing a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, a teenager who ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, and dreamed of becoming a great warrior someday.

"Luffy! Please get up!" called the same female voice from before. Luffy sighed as he looked around the room he shared. It was filled with kung fu stuff, mostly on Luffy's side, a picture of the Furious Five, and figurines of them as well. He sighed, realizing it was just a dream, before lying back down again; deciding to try getting up like a warrior. He attempted once but failed. He tried again but failed again.

"Hey Luffy, what're you doing up there?" the same male voice asked from downstairs.

"Uh, nothing!" Luffy lied, before trying one more time; and failing. He settled for getting up with his hands, before standing before his figurines and acting like he's fighting.

"Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Zoro!" Luffy made a growling sound like Zoro would before stopping upon seeing Makino looking surprised at him while watering flowers. Luffy tried blaming the figures by pointing at them, but Makino simply giggled and waved. Luffy waved back before, embarrassed, tried hiding in order to avoid further embarrassment.

"Luffy, let's go! You're late for work!" an older sounding male voice called.

"Coming!" Luffy called as, noticing the weapon on the floor, he tossed it at the wall; but it failed to stick. He tried again, only for it to bounce off, before deciding taking it with him. Patting his head, he realized he forgot something, before stretching his arm to grab the straw hat hanging on his bedpost and putting it on his head. Too bad he ended up tripping and falling down the stairs, yelping in pain each time. By the time he landed at the bottom, three people were waiting for him.

"Sorry guys." he apologized to the three figures already working. Carrying the heavy pots, albeit with a bit of difficulty, was a skinny teenager, same age as Luffy, with black wooly hair, a long nose, and wore an olive green bandana on his head, along with a pair of goggles, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, brown overalls with a white sash, and dark green shoes. His name was Usopp, commonly known as the village liar, and Luffy's best friend and roommate.

Helping serve the noodles was a girl with long platinum blonde hair, wearing a simple dress and brown boots. Her name was Kaya, Luffy's sister, and a good friend of Usopp. In fact, Luffy had noticed that the two have been getting especially close to each other.

And lastly was an older man dressed in a neat suit and tie, with short curly white hair with brown tuffs resembling ram horns. His name was Merry, caretaker of the 3 teenagers and owner of the restaurant.

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles," Merry scolded.

"What in the world were you doing up there?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, we heard a commotion coming from our room," Usopp added.

Luffy flinched and looked away. "Oh, uh, nothing, it was just a crazy dream."

"Really? About what?" Merry asked as he chopped up some green onions.

"Let me guess: kung fu again." Usopp said with a grin. He and Kaya were practically the only ones who knew about Luffy's secret dream to become a kung fu warrior. Of course, the three of them were careful not to tell Merry, as he seemed firm on one of them inheriting the restaurant from him.

"Uh, what was I dreaming...uh" Luffy gulped, knowing Merry wouldn't be happy if he knew what he was actually dreaming about. "I was dreaming about, uh… noodles?"

Kaya and Usopp flinched, knowing Luffy couldn't lie to save his life. Luckily, Merry didn't seem to notice as he chopped a root in half. "Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, what else would I be dreaming about?" Luffy asked as he passed out the noodle soups. He yelped as the weapon he took downstairs ended up in one of the bowls. "Gah! Careful that soup is...sharp."

Merry grinned. "Oh, happy day! My ward, finally having the noodle dream! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Usopp asked as Kaya helped tie an apron around Luffy's waist.

"This is a sign, a sign!"

"A sign of what?" Luffy asked, more confused than usual.

"You, Luffy, are almost ready to be told the secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup," Merry explained. "Then, you will fulfill your destiny, and take over the restaurant! Just like I took it over from Kaya's father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of Mahjong"

"Look, Merry, it was just an ordinary dream," Luffy said.

"He's right, nothing special about it," Usopp said as he helped pass out the bowls.

"No, it was _the_ dream; we are noodle folks; broth runs through our veins," Merry explained.

"But Merry, didn't you ever wanted to anything else; I mean besides make noodles?" Luffy asked hopefully. Maybe, if Merry has something he wanted to do besides noodles, then it would be okay for Luffy to tell him what he really dreamed about.

"Well, when I was a young and crazy lad like you, I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu," Merry confessed to them.

"So why didn't you?" Usopp asked as he helped chop up some lettuce.

"Oh, because it was a foolish dream." Merry answered. "I mean, can you three imagine me making tofu?" he laughed a little, then stopped. "No, we all have our place in this world. Mine is here and yours is…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; here." Luffy said with a pout. Looks like there's no point in telling him what his dream was.

"No, it at table two, five, seven and twelve." Merry said, passing bowls to Luffy and Usopp.

"Service with a smile, guys." Kaya added, moving Luffy's mouth so it formed a grin.

Luffy watched as his family got back to work, then sneaked a glance at the dojo at the top of the mountain. That's where his heroes, the Furious Five lived with their master.

"Don't worry Luffy, I'm sure one day, you'll become a great warrior like them too." Usopp assured him.

"Yeah, like them." Luffy sighed. He knew the chances of him getting into the dojo were close to nothing, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Or was there?


	2. Vision of Danger

Indeed, at the top of the mountain, lived the Furious 5 and their master; all of whom were well known and respected by the villager.

Currently, the master was playing music beneath a tree on his flute. He was an old man with white hair, a short beard, a scar on his right eye, and wore glasses, a t-shirt, shorts, sandals, and a silver cloak with the hood down. He was known as Silvers Rayleigh, the master of the Furious Five.

As he continued playing, two figures were hiding from his view, ready to attack. One of them silently took two swords out, while the other crossed their arms. Just as the figures charged at him, he opened his eyes. The two were soon joined by three more figures as Rayleigh began his counter-attack.

He gracefully dodged the strong blast of wind, hands coming out the ground and the flaming kick. His arms then turned black as he blocked the sword strikes and punches.

The six soon stopped their battle, while all of them were still standing. Rayleigh smiled at the 5 figures… who turned out to be the Furious 5. This was actually just a practice battle for them.

The first one, who had just shrunk down from his larger form, was a small reindeer who stood on two legs, had light brown fur, and wore a blue cap with a pink center and a white "X", a yellow and white vertical striped tank top, and orange shorts. His name was Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer doctor who ate the Human-Human Fruit, and the smallest of the group.

Next to him was a young woman who had long orange hair, and wore a green and white bikini top, tight jeans, high-heeled sandals, pearl-like earring, and a belt, which held the parts of her weapon. Her name was Nami, a thief, and navigator.

Across from them was a young man with short blond hair brushed over the right side of his face and thus covering his right eye. He also had a curled eyebrow, a small goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. He wore a 3 piece black suit and shoes. His name was Sanji, a cook with a mean kick.

Next to him was an older looking woman with long black hair, and wore a v neck lined purple vest that was partially zipped, a long pink skirt, and pink high heel. Her name was Nico Robin, an archaeologist who ate the Flower-Flower Fruit.

And finally was a young man around the same age as Sanji, who had short green hair and two noticeable scars; one on his chest, and one on his left eye, which remained closed. He wore an opened dark-green coat that closed at his waist, exposing his chest, a red sash that held three sheaths for his swords, a green haramaki, a black bandana tied around his left forearm, black boots, and 3 gold earring on his left ear. His name was Roronoa Zoro, a master of the Three Sword Style, and was thought by the others to be Rayleigh's favorite.

"Well done everyone!" Rayleigh praised, as the five bowed before him. His smile then turned to a frown. "If you were trying to disappoint me!" He pointed out the flaws as he pointed to each of them with his flute. "Zoro you need more ferocity; Robin, greater speed! Sanji, height! Nami, subtlety. Chopper…"

"Master Rayleigh!" a voice called.

"What?!" Rayleigh snapped and ended up pointing the flute at two young men, making one of them yelp.

The one who called him was a teenager with short, shaggy pink hair, wearing a patterned bandana, dark blue glasses that were pushed up, a white jacket with a blue stripe, a blue neckerchief, navy blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Coby.

The one who was startled was a young man with blonde hair going down to his shoulders and tied in a ponytail, and wore a white shirt with a pale green vest over it, purple pants, a black pair of gloves, and a black visor over his eyes. His name was Helmeppo.

"It's Gol D. Roger, he wants to see you." Coby explained. This made Rayleigh worried. He knew his friend wouldn't summon him directly unless something important has happened.

A few moments later, the master made his way through the dojo doors before stopping and taking a deep breath. "Roger, you called for me? Is something wrong?"

He was talking to a figure who was sitting in front of a pool and meditating. He was a tall man with thick black hair and a curved mustache and wearing a long red captain's coat. Underneath the coat, he was wearing a blue shirt, and a green sash around his waist. He also wore a white cravat around his neck, dark blue pants, and black boots. His name was Gol D. Roger, Rayleigh's close friend, and the original master of kung-fu in the Grand Line.

Upon hearing Rayleigh, he smiled and turned around to face him. "Now Rayleigh, is it wrong for me to want to see my old friend?"

"So, nothing's wrong?" Rayleigh asked, puzzled. Was this is why Roger sent for him? Just to see an old friend?

"I never said that." Roger replied. He began to blow out the candles around the room one by one as Rayleigh watched patiently. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he just blew out another candle.

Getting rather impatient, Rayleigh turned his hand black and shot it out, which produced a wind force that blew out all the candles at once. "You were saying?" he asked.

Roger's face turned serious. "I had a vision; Rob Lucci will return."

Rayleigh gasped as his mind gave way to memories; horrible memories about a shadowy figure destroying anything that got in his way, a beast without any remorse.

"That is impossible! He's in prison!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Nothing is impossible." Roger replied, his voice implying he was dead serious about what was said to happen. His visions had never been wrong before and Rayleigh knew it. If there was a chance that Lucci could escape...

Rayleigh's eyes widened before he turned to Coby & Helmeppo, who had just entered. "Coby! Helmeppo! Get to Imperial Down and them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Lucci does not leave that prison!"

"At once Master Rayleigh!" Coby saluted before he and Helmeppo ran off towards Imperial Down; though Helmeppo accidently slammed into a pillar on his way out.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Roger mutters, more to himself than anyone.

"Roger, you remember what happened last time! We can't just let him march on the valley and take his revenge! He'll, he'll…"

Despite the situation, Roger can't help but give a small chuckle. "Your mind's like this water, Rayleigh. When agitated, it becomes difficult to see, but allow it to settle, and the answer becomes clear."

He used his sword sheath to touch the surface of the rippling pond, dispersing the ripples and revealing the reflection of a golden Chinese dragon, holding a scroll in its mouth. The two looked up at the statue hanging from the ceiling. Their attention was held by the scroll in its mouth.

"The Dragon Scroll..." Rayleigh whispered in awe. It is said that the only person who can read the scroll and obtain the power to beat evil was the Dragon Warrior. Once he/she appears, they should be able to do the task of stopping Blackbeard once and for all.

"It is time." Roger said.

"But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret with limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" Rayleigh asked.

"I don't know." Roger replied with a casual shrug, causing Rayleigh to stare at his friend in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the noodle shop, Luffy was taking more order, while Usopp had retreated to the back to help Merry and Kaya make some more dishes. As he tried to squeeze through the small gaps while balancing six bowls at once, he bumps into Woop Slap's table.

"Watch it you brat!" the old man snapped, before trying to resume his meal.

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized, hastily backing up. This results in his rear, ending up near the table of Aunt and her kids. Aunt covered her baby's eyes while the children started screaming.

Luffy yelped, "Oops, sorry! A thousand pardons…" as he continued to weave his way around the tables. Just then he spotted a poster being put up nearby. Upon taking a closer look and reading it, he gasped happily. "Woah! Gol D, Roger's choosing the Dragon Warrior. Today!"

He grins and turns to the customers. "Everyone! Go, go, get to the palace!" Merry, Usopp and Kaya turned from the counter to see the customers leaving excitedly to the palace.

"I bet one of the Five is gonna' get the Dragon Scroll! We've been waiting for thousand of years for this! Just take the bowl!" He said the last part to a customer who hadn't finish eating his noodles yet. "Shishishi! Greatest day in Kung Fu History, here I come!" But just as he moved to join the crowd and see the event for himself…

"Luffy! Where are you going?"

Luffy winced and fought hard to hide his dismay as he turned to answer the question Merry had asked. "To the...palace?"

"But you're forgetting the noodle cart," Merry said, as he pushed a heavy looking cart towards Luffy. "The whole valley will be there and you'll sell noodles to all of them!"

"Selling noodles?" Luffy asked, to which Merry responded with a happy nod. "But Merry, I was kinda thinking maybe..."

"Yes?" Merry asked, nodding curiously.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I…"

"Come on Luffy!" Usopp said, trying to tell his friend to hurry up and say what he needs to say.

"...could also sell the bean buns?" Luffy finished, deciding not to tell his guardian right now. "They're, uh, about to go bad."

"Another bullet dodged." Kaya said as she and Usopp sighed in relief.

"That's my boy!" Merry smiled as he gave the bean buns to Luffy. "I told you that dream was a sign."

"Yeah, heh heh" Luffy laughed sheepishly before sighing. "Glad I had it." He wished he could just tell his guardian the truth for once.

* * *

At the palace, the celebrations have already started. Everyone was laughing and talking as they made their way into the arena, eager to see which of the Furious Five will become the Dragon Warrior.

Meanwhile, WAY down in the village, Luffy's jaws dropped at the sheer amounts of steps he and his friends would have to travel up in order to reach the place; with the noodle cart to boot.

"Do we really have to bring this stuff with us all the way up there?" Usopp complained, carry most of the food items, some of which were quite heavy.

"Well, he did say he wanted us to sell noodles at the palace." Kaya said, more focused on balancing the bowls she had.

Luffy gulped before he started dragging the cart behind him, following his friends up the stairs. Or at least, he tried to; the cart wheels almost immediately got stuck on the steps. He grunted as he struggled to get the cart up the steps. Some time later, the rubber boy pants hard as he decides to stop for a breather. "Almost there." he mutters. When he looked down, however, much to his dismay, he was only a few feet away from the ground. "Oh, no!" he groans. To make matters worse, Usopp and Kaya were gone, probably at the palace already, waiting for him.

"Sorry, Luffy." the shorter of the Risky Brother said, patting the boy's shoulder.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir." the other one said before the two headed up the stairs.

Luffy looked upset for a moment before he smirks. "No, I'll bring me back a souvenir!" He abandoned the cart and raced up the steps, determined to see who will become the Dragon Warrior. Little did he know that everything was about to change...

* * *

 **A.N:** _In case you're wondering, I used the post-time skip design for the Furious Five and the pre-time skip design for Luffy and Usopp in order to emphasize the skill and age difference between them. I also used both ways Armament Haki was shown in the anime. Aunt is an anime-only character in a filler episode of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc._


End file.
